Kuro
by Kuroi Nana
Summary: Ainda podia sentir o beijo suave em seu pescoço. O problema era que não conseguia dizer quem era o dono daquela forma de carinho. Seu coração se dividia e pouco a pouco ele sentia que explodiria se nada daquilo fosse resolvido. LEMON. KaitoxLenxGakupo. Baseado na música Imitation Black.


_Vida ordinária retorcida num amor proibido_

_Um coração insincero_

_Pintado de preto, um amor incompleto_

_O mundo negro como azeviche_

Detestava a falta de inspiração que enfrentava naquele momento. Mais uma folha de papel amassada sobre a mesa, com uma letra de música que não fazia mais sentido.

Naquele dia, a música simplesmente não estava fluindo como deveria. Começou a repassar lentamente o que lhe trazia inspiração: livros, filmes, outras músicas. Pensou nos seus livros preferidos, nos filmes que revira mil e uma vezes, nas músicas que sempre serviram de imagem para sua banda, mas simplesmente não conseguia retirar mais nada dessas fontes. Continuava dedilhando o violão, em busca da nota que o impulsionaria ao resto da música.

Esparramou-se no sofá e deixou o violão de lado. Olhou para o teto como se lá houvesse alguma resposta para o que passava naquele momento. Soltou os longuíssimos roxos, esperando que uma posição mais relaxada fizesse sua criatividade fluir melhor. A verdade era: haveria um show em duas semanas e sua banda seria vista por um empresário famoso. Era uma das poucas oportunidades que a banda teria de conseguir alguma fama. Eles precisavam de uma nova música, uma música original que chamasse atenção em meio a todas as outras bandas Visual Kei que haveria lá. E, naquele momento, sua inspiração havia se esvaído.

Ele estava tão vazio quanto o apartamento espaçoso que havia herdado da família.

O relógio já marcava duas da manhã. Suas pálpebras já estavam pesadas, mas ele lutou contra o sono, esperando a sua inspiração.

* * *

_Ainda estava em sua sala de estar no sofá. Ainda estava naquela mesma posição. A diferença é que se sentia imobilizado, pesado. As luzes da sala de estar estavam agora apagadas, mas ele podia distinguir algumas formas em meio à escuridão. Havia objetos de todos os tipos que enfeitavam impessoalmente o seu apartamento, cumprindo apenas a função de ocupar os espaços vazios. Naquele momento, eles lhe assustavam de alguma forma. O quadro abstrato na parede parecia ganhar forma, quase como se a qualquer momento algo fosse saltar da moldura._

_Um barulho fez seu coração saltar. A persiana atrás de si fora aberta, banhando o ambiente com a luz da lua. Virou-se para trás, fazendo mais força do que deveria para isso devido à sensação de não conseguir se mexer. Lá fora, a lua cheia quebrava o negro do seu noturno, as luzes e poluição da cidade deixavam o céu sem estrelas. Mas não havia ninguém ali que pudesse ter aberto a cortina._

_Estava sozinho no apartamento, embora as cortinas houvessem se aberto de forma tão inexplicável. Estaria ele tendo algum delírio?_

_Sua resposta veio quando se virou novamente. Em meio a sua sala de estar, usando um vestido negro. Uma garota com cabelos louros, usando maquiagem negra, ao redor dos olhos estava parada em meio a sua sala de estar. Pode distinguir que seus traços eram obviamente japoneses, embora somente a luz proveniente da janela não fosse suficiente para que a visse com clareza. Ela caminhou em sua direção. Ele ainda tinha a estranha sensação de estar preso ao sofá._

_Antes que pudesse perguntar quem era ela, a garota o silenciou colocando o dedo indicador em seus lábios. Um sorriso travesso se formou nos lábios da garota._

_O cérebro de Gakupo parecia ter voltado subitamente a funcionar. Não era uma garota que estava a sua frente. Era Kagamine Len, seu colega de banda. Tentou perguntar o que ele fazia ali, mas o som emitido pela sua garganta foi apenas um murmúrio rouco._

_Len aproximou-se ainda mais, ainda com um sorriso travesso. Apoiou os joelhos no sofá, um de cada lado do corpo de Gackupo. O corpo inteiro do rapaz de cabelos roxos parecia disposto a não obedecer aos seus comandos, continuando ele com os cotovelos apoiados no sofá e na sua posição de descanso, sem poder reagir àquela súbita e estranha investida._

_E, mesmo que lutasse, parte dele estava tendo sensações estranhas. Primeiro era uma espécie de arrepio, que ele soube muito bem não ser medo. Tentou afastar as demais conclusões de sua mente, mas a sensação apenas se avivou mais quando o garoto encostou os lábios nos seus. Por algum motivo que não pode entender, fechou os olhos e retribuiu aquele beijo. Len parecia estar lhe tentando para algo mais. Aquelas sensações convidavam a sua mente a visitar seus pensamentos proibidos._

* * *

O telefone tocou. A respiração de Gakupo ainda estava acelerada devido ao sonho. Já era estranho sonhar com Len... Daquela maneira...

Já passava das onze horas.

Atendeu ao telefone, sonolento.

- _Kamui-senpai._ – apenas de ouvir a forma como seu nome fora entonado, sabia quem estava do outro lado da linha. – Algum sucesso em compor a nova música?

- Ah, Len-kun. – ele suspirou, tentando dispersar as memórias do sonho. Era desejo o que sentira quando os lábios do loiro tocaram os seus. A vontade que ele tinha era de puxá-lo para si e apossar-se dele. Ele seria apenas seu, ele sentiria apenas as sensações que ele lhe proporcionaria...

- _Está tudo bem, Kamui-senpai._ - O silêncio no telefone já durava algum tempo quando Len voltou a falar. Ele também levou longos minutos antes de completar o que queria dizer. – _Eu sei que nunca compus nada antes para a banda, mas desde ontem uma ideia estranha tomou conta da minha mente e antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, tinha umas estrofes prontas. _

Aquilo surpreendeu Gakupo. Desde que haviam decidido se profissionalizar no meio musical, sempre havia sido ele a compor as músicas para a banda, as poucas que tocavam em meio aos covers das bandas maiores. Antes de levarem a música a sério, Gakupo havia sido um estudante de Artes e Linguística, tanto Kaito quanto Len aceitavam bem que ele era o mais capacitado a escrever suas músicas. Não incomodava Kamui, porém, que o mais novo estivesse arriscando a escrever algumas estrofes.

- Eu vou adorar ouvir, Len-kun. – ele respondeu, sorrindo.

- _Ah, que ótima notícia!_ – o loiro respondeu com animação. – _Eu tomei a liberdade de chamar o Kaito-san às três horas para estar no estúdio. Até lá! _– e, dizendo isso, desligou.

"Eu adoro a sua pretenciosa confiança, Len."

* * *

Olhou para sua cesta de compras na fila do mercado. Uma porção exagerada de guloseimas, algumas garrafas d'água. Estes últimos itens havia adquirido como forma de silenciar certa voz em sua consciência. Passou a mão pelos cabelos azuis, afastando-os dos olhos. Kaito sabia que com certeza levaria uma bronca por estar com doces no ensaio da banda, mas tinha um fraco por açúcar e não conseguia gastar energia sem repô-la em forma de glicose no sangue.

Apoiou a cesta no caixa, sorrindo para a atendente que deveria ser pelo menos cinco anos mais nova do que ele. Em meio à suas fantasias doçólatras, imaginou-a despida, trajando apenas roupa íntima, seduzindo-o passando um gummy bear pelos lábios. Fitava-a como um predador, enquanto ela, alheia a ferocidade do seu olhar, passava os códigos de barra pelo sensor. Quando ela lhe disse o preço final, ele estendeu o cartão, ainda com seus pensamentos impuros. Ela sentira alguma coisa em seu olhar, mas limitou-se a piscar desconcertada.

Saindo da loja, suspirou e mentalmente questionou-se sobre como poderia ter tantas fantasias apenas avistando uma loli em uma tarefa diária. Entretanto, ele a queria com superficialidade devido ao que se passava nos últimos dias. Segurava a sacola de papel contra o corpo, ajeitando de forma atrapalhada a mala com o contrabaixo em suas costas.

Dirigia-se à estação de metrô quando avistou do outro lado da rua uma bela garota loira de vestido negro. Ela lhe sorria, com uma energia faiscante vinda de seus olhos azuis. Foi então que reconheceu aquela pessoa.

Len.

Antes que pudesse chama-lo, o sinal abriu e ele foi engolido pela multidão. Não se encontraram atravessando a rua, o que levou Kaito a concluir que fora apenas uma ilusão que tivera. Era mais uma parte daquele sonho.

Tentava pensar na mocinha do caixa, mas nada o desviava nas memórias e de um desejo muito mais forte que ele teria.

* * *

Tinha tendência a ser demasiado ansioso no que se tratava a apresentar algo em frente aos mais velhos da banda. Eles se conheciam a mais tempo e ele sempre seria o caçula, o inexperiente. Sentia imensa necessidade de ser aprovado por ambos no que se tratava de seu trabalho com música.

Voltou a afinar a guitarra. Dedilhou as notas que vinham em sua mente, completando com sua voz doce:

"_Eu sempre quis lhe dizer / esta única e simples frase / se apenas meu impulso incontrolável / não terminasse despedaçado"_

Ponderava sobre o significado de aquelas palavras terem surgido em sua mente. Eram aqueles sonhos que ele vinha tendo. Isso o deixava tenso.

Ainda podia sentir o beijo suave em seu pescoço. O problema era que não conseguia dizer quem era o dono daquela forma de carinho. Seu coração se dividia e pouco a pouco ele sentia que explodiria se nada daquilo fosse resolvido.

"_Acreditando que estaríamos ligados novamente / eu temporariamente solto a sua mão / se for um amor que não me deixa ser quem sou / eu devo simplesmente despedaçá-lo"_

Cantava e, ao fechar os olhos, tinha dois tipos distintos de vontade.

Gakupo se aproximaria com seu jeito sério, fitando-o nos olhos. Encostaria o dedo em seu queixo e traria seu rosto para perto. Kaito brincaria com seus cabelos, abraçando-o de forma terna, beijando seu pescoço. Eram dois sonhos distintos com os quais ele não sabia o que deveria fazer.

* * *

O encontro entre os três, finalmente, carregou um clima pesado que entre si eles não entendiam. Às três horas, o estúdio desconhecido onde eles costumavam ensaiar suas músicas estava completamente vazio, a não ser pela preguiçosa recepcionista a porta de entrada. Em outros dias, o silêncio e o vazio seriam bem vindos, pois as paredes do estúdio não eram completamente a prova de som e encontrar com outro grupo ensaiando lhes atrapalharia a concentração. Mas, naquele dia, um conjunto de experiências oníricas tornava a sua estadia ali desconfortável.

Gakupo tratou de confiscar a sacola repleta de doces que Kaito trazia consigo, embora agradecesse, com suas poucas palavras, pelas garrafas d'água.

- Pode começar, Len. – a ordem súbita do rapaz de cabelos roxos fez com que Len enrubescesse. Pegou desajeitadamente a guitarra, repassando em pensamento as notas que ensaiara em casa e na letra que havia esboçado. Sua ansiedade e nervosismo manifestavam-se com mais força ali, sob o olhar das duas pessoas para quem ele dedicaria aquela música em seu coração.

Dedilhou as primeiras notas.

Kaito sentiu um arrepio passar-lhe pelo corpo. As memórias de seu sonho eram cada vez mais vívidas à medida que a música progredia.

* * *

_Ouvia uma música ser tocada no piano, à distância. Não conhecia a casa onde se encontrava, era um espaço luxuoso e grande, repleto de móveis com adornos. Seguia devagar a direção das notas musicais, sentindo-as cada vez mais perto enquanto atravessava as salas e corredores da mansão. _

_Debruçado sobre o piano, Len tocava as notas que Kaito ouvira. A música, que se iniciara doce, agora parecia conter um clima de tensão. Antes que pudesse ouvir o seu final, a música fora interrompida quando o garoto notou ali sua presença. Seus olhos o fitavam com força, como se a simples direção de seus olhos pudesse prender o rapaz de cabelo azul ali. _

_E o prendia. Não conseguia aproximar-se ou emitir palavra que fosse._

_O loiro aproximou-se, com passos lentos. Circundou-o, analisando seu corpo por inteiro. Ao passo que a experiência era desconfortável, o jogo de olhares em que se encontravam lhe trazia sensações distintas para ele. Len encostou a cabeça em seu peito, abraçando-o com ternura. O ato era inocente até o ponto em que sua delicada mão, com as unhas pintadas de negro, tocava em seu corpo e desenhava círculos em seu tórax, lentamente com os dedos. As formas foram caminhando até encontrarem os botões de sua camisa, que eram abertos um a um. Uma lenta tortura criando uma enorme expectativa. _

_Sentia o membro rijo dentro de suas roupas._

* * *

Foi isso que o levara àquela repentina decisão. Len começava a entoar o início de sua canção quando Kaito o interrompeu. Afastando-o do microfone e subitamente puxando-o para perto de si, despejou sobre ele as palavras que há tanto tempo, que descobrira com ajuda de seu sonho, guardava dentro de si.

- Len, eu lhe desejo.

O som que a guitarra produzira nos amplificadores quando, ao ser solta por seu dono, encontrava-se apenas pendurada e batera em seu corpo. Esse foi o som que procedeu à sua inesperada decisão. Ele nunca era aquele quem comandava e tomava as iniciativas, mas as notas daquela música, correspondentes em exato às notas entoadas no piano em seu sonho, haviam despertado em seu coração coisas que ele nunca havia antes ouvido de si mesmo. Em resposta, o loiro o olhava, espantado.

A decisão que uma hora teria de ser feita. A escolha entre os dois caminhos, com a qual ele ainda não esperava se deparar tão cedo. O rosto que se aproximava do seu e a sensação a qual ele não podia resistir.

Gakupo assistia a cena, comprimindo o punho. Sua calma que raramente era interrompida dissipou-se e quando ele deu por si, havia puxado Kaito pela gola da camisa e o arremessado ao chão. O loiro fizera menção de aproximar-se da cena, sendo interrompido por um olhar gélido.

As lágrimas aglomeravam-se nos olhos de Len.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?! – o rapaz de cabelos azuis gritou, recompondo-se.

Era a cena que ele temia por toda a sua estadia na banda.

- Eu é que lhe pergunto, Kaito. – Gakupo respondeu, empurrando Kaito novamente. Sentia a raiva corroendo-o. Virou-se para Len, de súbito. – Len... Ele... – não conseguia completar sua frase. As palavras se amontoavam dentro de si, mas era incapaz de dizê-las. – Sou eu quem deveria ter lhe dito o quanto lhe desejo!

Len não conseguia controlar o choro. Com a voz fraca, entoou o último trecho que havia composto.

"Eu estarei pensando em você todos os dias / Antes que a sensação de nossos ombros se tocando / Derreta e comece a desaparecer / eu irei lhe encontrar novamente"

Os dois rapazes o olhavam.

- Kamui-senpai, Kaito-san... Eu desejo ambos vocês. – ele respondeu, soluçando. Sentia-se frágil e incapaz de ser compreendido pelas duas pessoas que mais amava. Fechou os olhos, desejando de alguma forma pode acabar com aquele momento.

Sentiu que alguém lhe secava as lágrimas. Era Kaito. De forma carinhosa, ele passou a mão pelo seu rosto. Então, sentiu que era envolvido por trás por um abraço forte. Gakupo. Kaito riu da situação:

- Acho que não tem outra solução, Len.

Seus lábios se tocaram, em um beijo doce. Sentiu sua cabeça ser puxada para o lado oposto, onde também encontrou os lábios do rapaz de cabelos roxos. Seu beijo era dominante e feroz.

Em meio às roupas cheias de babados e adereços, os três encontraram dificuldade para despir-se. Desfaziam amarrações, abriam botões, procuravam com o tato todas as aberturas possíveis de serem feitas. As camadas de roupa pouco a pouco iam indo parar no chão, até que sobrara apenas pele e calor.

A mordida em seu pescoço, de leve, o trouxera um arrepio que nunca havia sentido antes. O beijo em sua barriga era ousado, mas carinhoso. Kaito e Gakupo eram opostos complementares no que tange às artes do prazer. Um era doce, cuidadoso, reconfortante. O outro era sedutor, agressivo, dominador. Jogavam jogos diferentes e por isso cada um deles completava as sensações que o outro não poderia proporcionar.

Os dedos de Kamui desciam pelas costas de Len, percorrendo a sua espinha, até que encontraram seu ânus. O queria com força e com vontade imediatas, mas o corpo frágil do loiro exigia que fosse preparado antes para qualquer intervenção. Após um longo beijo, Kaito umedeceu seus dedos e penetrou com eles em Len, inicialmente devagar e trazendo-o para perto, Len recostava a cabeça em seu pescoço, gemendo fraquinho.

Os olhares de Kaito e Gakupo se encontraram. Eles dois, então, beijaram-se rapidamente antes de proporcionar prazer a Len. O mais novo ainda não se sentia preparado quando Gakupo o penetrou com toda sua voracidade. Gritou com a dor, até sentir que alguém lhe tocava o membro. Era Kaito. Deslizava a mão ágil por toda sua extensão, causando-lhe, junto com a dor, arrepios de prazer. As duas sensações combinadas faziam ser corpo se arquear para trás.

Gakupo começara a penetrar-lhe mais rápido. Em resposta a isso, Kaito passou a proporcionar-lhe prazer com a sua boca, fazendo com que tão logo Len chegasse ao clímax, ao mesmo tempo em que o rapaz de cabelos roxos. O rapaz de cabelos azuis sorriu satisfeito em visão da cena. Gostava da sensação de proporcionar prazer apenas para visualizar os momentos de ápice. Mas ele não escapava de ter boas sensações também.

Logo que Gakupo terminara, Len dirigiu-se para retribuir todas as sensações que ele lhe proporcionara. Lambeu devagar seu membro enrijecido, causando a sensação de espera que sabia que o rapaz adorava. Quando o engoliu, Kaito aguentou poucos segundos antes de liberar seu gozo. Tremia com o prazer.

Os três passaram ainda longos momentos ali, deitados no chão do estúdio, em meio a amplificadores, fios, instrumentos e suas carícias. Haviam descoberto o seu céu. E haviam encontrado a música que tanto buscavam.

"_Nosso amor imperfeito foi pintado completamente negro como o ébano nesse mundo"_

**Fim**

* * *

N.A.: Meu debut em yaoi, lemon, cenas explícitas de sexo e ménages. Sempre quis escrever essa fanfic, o rascunho era de 2010 e agora posso finalmente concretizá-la.


End file.
